Living With Two Bad Frogs
by Pricat
Summary: After fooling around with an invention, Constantine's personality gets split in two meaning a lot of fun and adventures are going to happen for both sides and Ricky
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he this was something random I was coming up with and couldn't resist writing but in this story after playing with something in Doofy's lab, a certain Bad Frog's personality gets split meaning chaos and adventure is going to happen especially since they live with Ricky.**

**I hope you guys like lol**

* * *

Constantine was goofing around in Doof's lab since he and Doof were friends even though he wasn't allowed to touch, the Bad Frog was tempted to play with them plus he was living with Ricky but unaware of the personality splitter as it suddenly activated, hitting him as both Doof and Ricky were surprised seeing two Constantine's but something was different.

One of them was avoiding their eye contact while the other was like the Bad Frog they knew, but he was excited but Doof sighed because this had happened before.

"He-lo we played with that thing, and it did something to us." the shyer side said.

"Yeah you're right Mr Shyness, we played hard!" Constantine said making Ricky sigh.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"They were hit by my personality splitter, but it should be intresting having them around but they're different ages." Doof said.

"Sweet, meaning things are going to be fun." Constantine said seeing his gentler side with Ricky but he looked worried.

"He's gonna scare Kermit with this idea, plus Nadya-" the gentler side said slapping his head with his webbed hand.

Doof understood but hoped things would work out for the best as Ricky agreed knowing this could be fun plus they were going back to LA tomorrow where they lived sighing.

* * *

Ricky sighed that night because he cared about his best amphibian friend so was hoping Doof could fix the machine and fix things hearing mischievous laughter as he saw Constantine's wild side being mischievous throwing pillows whi,e his gentler side was lying in his bunk but had Hector beside him.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay, once my brother calms down which is funny since I always wanted a brother you know?" the gentler side said noticing the pillow throwing had stopped.

"You want me to be your brother, which is Ojay, we are the same amphibian after all, different but still the same." the wilder side said.

He was cuddling Hector making Ricky smile seeing them get sleepy knowing Nadya would be stunned if she knew.

He was putting Constantine's wilder side in the top bunk tucking him in, but let them sleep because they needed their rest plus e-mailing a certain Good Frog just to let him know.

He knew that things would get crazy but a good kind of crazy plus he was getting attached to them which meant they would be an unique Fami,y.


	2. Airport Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and both sides of Constantinevare getting used to things along with Ricky but he loves them.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Ricky was up the next morning finding the gentle side of Constantine up playing with Hector seeing that the wild side of Constantine was still asleep making him understand as he was ordering room service but saw the wild side of Constantine up but rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing his gentler side playing with Hector which was cute but surprised that Ricky was ordering room service.

"Maybe he'll order pancakes, with maple syrup." the gentler side said.

"I guess but things are going to get crazy now that we're like this, plus we have to take care of Ricky." Constantine said to his gentler side seeing him nod.

"Yeah Ricky likes us, he thinks we're funny." the gentler side told him.

"Yes but maybe he can be our Dad and we can be family." the gentler side said as Constantine understood but liked it.

* * *

"Maybe but you're Number 2 plus you need an name." Constantine told him.

"Ivan!" the gentler side said as Constantine sighed.

"Sure why not?" Constantine said as he was meditating as Ricky understood but might have a better name for the gentler side of his Bad Frog, Yami which he liked.

"Hey that's cool, since we're both ninjas." Constantine said high fiving Ricky.

They heard that the food was here as he saw both Bad Frogs hiding so the hotel guy wouldn't freak but Ricky saw Yami giggle softly along with Constantine coming out of hiding smelling food seeing pancakes but was seeing Ricky drink coffee.

"Can I have some, Dad?" Yami asked as Constantine chuckled.

"Little guys like you and coffee don't mix, plus it will make you hop around like crazy." Ricky said as he snuck some but was getting all jittery.

"Looks like he tried it, Ricky." Constantine said making Ricky surprised as he knew they had to get on a plane in a few hours and had to get Yami calm again but Constantine was cuddling Hector as the turtle liked him and Yami, he could tell they were both his owner.

"Yami come on!" Ricky said as Yami was climbing everywhere.

But the gentler side was calming down and getting sleepy, making Constantine understand because he saw him fall asleep.

Constantine saw Ricky pick him up but they were going to the airport but Constantine had Hector in a pouch on his back and was going to the airport.

They were understanding but they were going through Customs but Ricky heard Constantine making bomb jokes in Russian so the security didn't hear him as Yami giggled making Ricky sigh.

"It's a good thing they don't know Russian, or he would be in hot water." Ricky muttered but Yami was nervous as they had to put Hector in a box and on a different plane making both sides of his Bad Frog angry.

Ricky was calming them down but they were having a snack plus they were quiet makimg him understand but was getting on the plane but both Bad Frogs were on the plane and Yami was asleep but Constantine was watching a movie with headphones on which looked PG-13 but Ricky knew it was okay, hoping that Sneaker wouldn't find out, maybe she would think it was cool.

While they were in Danville, Kermit had been watching Sneaker for Constantine knowing that she was going to be surprised when the plane landed in LAX.

He and both sides of Constantine got off but Yami hoped Hector was okay as Constantine agreed but found him as they were cuddling him, putting him in his pouch.

They were going to his house but Ricky saw them get out of the car getting into the house.

"We're gonna need bunk beds, Ricky." Constantine said to Ricky as Yami nodded but Ricky sighed as they were going inside hoping that Sneaker wouldn't freak


	3. A Crazy Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Sneaker is impressed by what happened to her Dad and they're bonding plus Ricky is bonding with them since he doesn't have kids plus hope you guys are enjoying.**

* * *

Sneaker was surprised after Ricky explained to the little amphibian thief in training but she liked this idea, as both sides of her Dad looked fun but she could relate to Yami as they were both kids which made Ricky relieved but saw Sneaker goofing around with them, making him sigh.

He knew that both sides of Constantine considered him a father which he didn't mind but he didn't have any kids so this was a good thing because it gave him practise in being a father in case one day he got married so was seeing Hector on the couch in a hooded sweater Constantine had gotten him so was relaxing on the couch seeing that it was nearly Sneaker's naptime seeing her annoyed.

"Uncle, I'm not sleepy, and not a little baby." Sneaker protested.

"I know but kids your age need naps, as you need rest to grow up and big and strong like your father, both sides of him." Ricky to,d her.

"Fine, I'll take my nap." she said as she was going to her room but getting sleepy lying on her bed but out like a light.

* * *

"Heads up!" Yami said giggling along with Sneaker making Ricky duck because they were playing soccer in the house plus Constantine was joining in making Ricky sigh.

He just needed to get used to this but was getting bunk beds for both sides of his Bad Frog knowing tonight was going to be intresting knowing things were going to get crazy as he took the soccer ball from Sneaker's webbed hands irritating her.

"Aw we were having fun, Ricky!" Yami said.

"Sure, trashing the living room is fun plus we're ordering in but go find something less destructive to do." Ricky told them.

"Fine, Ricky." Yami said.

She and Yami were in her room playing or jumping on the bed which was typical kid stuff so Ricky woukdn't mind plus Constantine was helping him build bunk beds for him and Yami so was hoping that both Sneaker and Yami were behaving.

Constantine chuckled as he thought it was cute but so did Ricky as it was cute but the dinner was here making them excited but Ricky chuckled.

"Come on guys, let's go eat." Sneaker said to them.

Constantine agreed with her as they were eating up but it was almost bedtime but Sneaker wasn't tired along with Yami as Constantine was with them goofing around making Ricky understand.

He was seeing them get tired which was a good thing but was tucking both Sneaker and Yami in but Constantine was drinking coffee making Ricky sigh.

He knew that he wanted to have some mischief.

They were talking into the night, but around five in the morning, Constantine was asleep as Ricky put him on the couch.


	4. Hopped Up

"You sure it's okay to have candy, big brother without Ricky yelling?" Yami asked as Constantine nodded along with Sneaker who were eating peanut butter cups but saw Yami snatch some from Sneaker making her giggle, because it was cute.

"Yeah, nobody's gonna care because Ricky would understand seeing us like this." Constantine told him seeing Tne younger bad frog hopped up on candy just as Ricky entered the room.

"Okay, what did you do that your brotner's hyper?" he asked Constantine trying to catch Yami but he was hopped up.

"Daddy gave him candy, so he's hopped up." Sneaker whispered to him but he understood and would help Yami cool down.

* * *

The next morning Constantine and Sneaker were feeling good but Yami was grumpy making them understand but would let him sleep plus Sneaker had made pancakes with smiley faces making Yami smile a little.

"Yes, it might make him feel better if he sleeps some more plus Ricky is out." Constantine told her seeing Yami eat but yawn because he was sleepy and after eating, Constantine was getting him to lie on the couch seeing him go to sleep making them relieved.

Ricky was surprised but happy that Yami was taking an nap since it had been Constantine's fault Tne tadpole had candy before bedtime.

He hoped the kid was okay

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope you guys like, as Constantine gave Yami candy before bedtime so he's hopped up


End file.
